Lollipop
by Nessa Shadows
Summary: What happens when a girl is left in Stein's class, and Death the Kid comes for a visit? M rated Includes:descriptive sex scene


Lollipop

Name – Lynn-Zee (Pronounced like Lindsey)

~~Lynn-Zee's POV~~

"Loll, lolli, lollipop." A cherry lollipop appeared in my hand. I smiled. I licked it slowly while humming the song Lollipop by Mika. I was in my 'fathers' 'office', or in other words, the classroom he taught in. I was lying on his desk making random noises, trying to entertain myself. Looking at him, I almost laughed. I'm bored." I told him. He looked _really _annoyed.

"It's detention, you're supposed to be bored, now_ please_ get off of my desk." He looked at me expectedly, and I stared back. I smirked.

"Nope." I answered. He sighed. Twisting the screw in his head, he stood.

"Stay here, I have to get another dissection book." I shrugged, not really caring. No sooner had he left, someone entered the classroom. It was none other than Death the Kid. I stared at him, and he stared back. Suddenly, his face darkened, and he hung his head down. I knew Kid enough to know that when this happened, it was _always _because of something asymmetrical. I looked around. What could it be?

Then it hit me. The asymmetrical thing was me. I was wearing one black converse on my left foot, and one red one on my right. I had a black sock on my right foot, and a red one on my left. I was wearing a red plaid skirt, and a black tank-top. Crap.

"So asymmetrical. You need to be taught a lesson." I was confused, as to what he meant by 'lesson'. Before I knew it he was in-front of me.

He pulled me onto the floor, then laid on-top of me. He kissed me roughly on the lips, my lollipop had long since been done. I was surprised, but soon melted into the kiss. He licked m bottom lip, asking for an entrance, which I denied.

That seemed to upset him because he reached under my shirt and bra and pinched my nipple, causing me to gasp. Taking this opportunity, he shoved his tongue into my mouth, explore every inch of it. His tongue bumped mine, and soon we were in a full-out tongue war, which sadly I lost.

Soon we broke apart. There was a trail of saliva still connecting our tongues. My tongue was half out, so Kid leaned forward, sucking on it causing me to moan quietly. He let go of my tongue, and started to kiss and suck on my neck. By my collar bone, he found my sweet spot, making me gasp, and would've made me moan, if I hadn't been biting my lip.

"Don't do that; let me hear that beautiful sound." With that he bit down harshly on that spot.

"KID!" I felt him smirk against my skin. Then his lips started moving lower, and lower 'til he got to the top of my shirt. He impatiently ripped it off, along with my bra, letting my 36c size breasts bounce freely. I blushed and tried to cover myself with my hands, but he took my hands and pinned them both above my head with one hand.

"Don't hide, they're perfectly symmetrical." He leaned down and took my right nipple into his mouth: sucking, licking, and biting it. His hand reached up and started massaging my right breast, and playing with the nipple: squeezing and pulling on it. I moaned loudly, which caused him to suck, and squeeze harder.

Soon he switched and gave the other one the same treatment. When he was satisfied, he moved downwards onto my stomach, quickly flicking his tongue into my naval, which made me giggle. Before he got lower, I flipped him over so that he was on his back, with me on-top of him.

As I looked him over, I frowned. He was still fully dressed.

_That will have to change _I thought to myself. I easily took of his jacket and shirt leaving him with a bare chest. I raked my nails down his torso, making sure to hit his nipples, making him gasp slightly. Soon I was at his pant line. I skillfully unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers. His dick was standing up proudly. It was about 8 inches long.

"You know, it won't eat you." He said with a smirk on his face.

_Cocky bastard _I thought annoyingly. Then I got an idea. I firmly grabbed hold of his dick, making him emit a loud groan, and started to roughly jerk him off. At first he gave out a few moans here and there, but soon he was loudly repeating my name.

"Lynn-Zee. Lynn-Zee. LYNN-ZEE!" With that he came, the hot sticky substance splattering onto my face. His eyes were half-open, but he was watching intensely. I lifted a finger, wiped some cum off of my face, and seductively licked, and sucked on my finger. By then, he had already gotten up, and licked the rest of my face clean.

He kissed me, and soon we were in a heated make-out session. He laid me on my back. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Now it's my turn." He said, then he nibbled on my ear. I moaned quietly. He smirked. He reached under my skirt, and rubbed my clit through the fabric of my underwear. I moaned, then gasped when he pushed down. He pushed up my skirt, then pulled down my underwear. He slowly rubbed your pussy.

"You're so wet already." That made me blush a dark shade of red. He rubbed a few more times before pushing a finger in. He started fingering me, soon adding a second, then a third finger into me.

"KID! Ah, oh, aaaah, oh god, Kid." He started going faster and faster.

"I want three lollipops. NOW!" He ordered. I slightly nodded.

"Loll, lolli, lollipop." A red, pink, and green lollipop appeared in his free hand. He lowered them down, touching them against my clit. He then quickly shoved them into my pussy, along with the three fingers already in there, making me scream out in pain, and pleasure. His free hand started shoving the lollipops in and out of me in sync with his fingers. After a few moments I feel a knot build up in my stomach.

"Kid…I'm…cumin- AAAH!" Kid pulled his fingers out, licked them, then pulled out the three lollipops, sucking them until all of the cum was off.

He grabbed my hips, and positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at me.

"I can't promise that it won't hurt." I grabbed his shoulders, and nodded letting him know that I was ready. With the little gesture, he slammed into me.

"AAAAAAHHH!" He wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt. His dick was tearing me apart. Tears were rolling down my face. He kissed them away. After a few minutes, it didn't hurt anymore.

"Move." I told him. He started off slow to make sure that I was okay, but started moving faster when he heard me moan.

"Faster, harder." I moaned to him. He complied to my request. He was pounding into me mercilessly. Suddenly, he turned me so that I was on all fours, and started to fuck me from behind. Then I heard a sucking sound, so I turned, only to see Kid sucking on one of the lollipops from before. He took it out of his mouth, only to shove it in my ass.

"OH GOD!" I screamed, making him go even faster. I felt the knot in my stomach again.

"Kid I'm about to-"

"Me too." He continued to thrust into me.

"KID**/**LYNN!" We both came with each other. He pulled out of me.

We laid still on the floor of the classroom. We were calm; that is until we heard footsteps. We both bolted up, trying to find our clothing before the person, most likely Stein, entered.

Kid was done getting dressed before I was, so he was leaving.

"Kid, wait!" He turned to look at me. I smiled.

"I love you." He smiled before answering.

"I love you too." Then he was gone. I finished getting dressed, hopped back onto Stein's desk, right as he opened the door. He looked at me, surprised that I was still on the desk.

"So, Lynn-Zee, what have you learned?" I smiled at him before I answered.

"That lollipops are amazing." I giggles, while he sighed.

_Well at least I got an answer this time. _He thought.

"Good enough go home." As soon as he said that, she ran out of the room.

~~Stein's POV~~

_Now I just have to make sure that she didn't do anything to my classroom. Seems clea- wait what is that? _

I stared in wonder at the white substance on the floor. I walked over to it sticking my finger in it. It was thick like- wait, is that…

_What was she doing in here, and with who! _=(


End file.
